library escapades
by cute.sadistic.chibi
Summary: Oh, were you in the middle of studying for your test? I'm sorry. Whoops! There goes my bra, oh how silly of me.


**I really like UruYor, but….SOIYOR is my OTP. Lol, I haven't written for this paring in a long time. It makes me sad, boo boo.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

She was doing it again, even after I politely – more like _screamed_ – asked her to stop staring at me; she was doing it again. How am I supposed to study when I can practically feel her eyes boring into the back of my head? Annoying woman, doesn't she realize it's rude to stare at others, especially that openly! I try and ignore her, and it almost worked if not for the fact that she decided to move one seat slower to me. This girl, she isn't even doing anything! Why is she even in the library in the first place? Oh, right, _me._

"Soi-chan, I'm _bored."_

I roll my eyes and keep my mouth shut. If I stay quite, maybe she'll take he hint and leave me alone. Or better yet, maybe she'll leave and I'll actually have a peaceful afternoon all to myself. I stick to this plan for about five minutes before I feel something crawl up my thigh. I look down and what do I find? Her hand making it's way under my skirt!

"Yoruichi! Remove your hand this instance!"

She pouts cutely and I almost, _almost _regret snapping at her. But I have a lot of work to do, finals are coming up and I don't have anytime to fool around. Granted, I did feel a little for neglecting my _other_ duties aside from being a student, but school was more important and I had to keep my status as number one. I point an accusing finger at her and before turning back to my work. She sighs a little and takes out her cellphone. She's probably texting her friends and complaining about how mean and scary I am again.

Instead, I here feel my cellphone vibrating in my pocket and I take it out. I almost face palm; it's from her. I open my phone and red the text;

**'Mou~ you're no fun Soi-chan! This is the first time I've seen you in weeks, why won't you talk to me?'**

I growl and slam my phone shut. Turning to her, I can see she's smiling innocently. Oh, she is so far from innocent.

"If you haven't noticed, finals are next week and I need to study for them. I will hang out with you once they are over, but until then you _will_ leave me alone and let me have some peace woman."

Her face is blank for a second before I see something flash in her eyes. She's suddenly on top of me, legs on each side and wrapping her arms around my neck. I can smell her perfume; she's wearing the kind I like, Chanel 5. I bet she did that on purpose, the little minx. She isn't smiling anymore, she's smirking and rather smugly too. I bet she thinks she's won. Ha, over my dead body. Yoruichi can try and be as dominate as she likes, but we both know who wears the pant in this relationship.

"You're such a terrible girlfriend, you never call or text me anymore."

I open my mouth to retort, but she silences me with her finger.

"Please, can't you just forget about the books for one second and pay attention to me? You have a woman waiting for you."

Damn her, why does she always have to be like this? Despite being known as the cold-hearted captain of the volleyball team and that silent loner, I really was a softie on the inside. But for Yoruichi only! No one else can make me feel the way she does. Even if she is a stupid, annoying woman, I care for her deeply. Probably enough to forget about studying for just a little while.

I glance at the clock on the wall and see that it's only a quarter past four . I take a look around, checking to make sure no one is watching. We were on the third floor, all the way in the back, which pretty much meant no one would bother us, but I wanted to make the coast was really clear. The last time we did something this risky; we got caught and permanently banned from Cold Stones. Although, it was totally worth it.

I drop my head and let out a huff, "Fine."

She squeals loudly and picks my head back up, crashing her lips on mine in a ferocious kiss. I return in whole-heartedly with much vigor. Wow, I really did not realize I missed this. I coax her mouth open with my tongue and explore her wet cavern. She moans sweetly and it's enough to get me going. Our mouths still attached, I grip her thighs and throw her on the table, pushing aside all my books and schoolwork. I bury my hands into that luscious soft hair and slightly tilt her head to the side.

Her hands are already busy unbuttoning my blouse, ripping it open half way in eagerness. Buttons fly everywhere and I feel the cold air hit my skin. I pull back a little with an annoyed look. She smiles coyly and bats an eye.

"Oops."

"You're going to pay for that." I push roughly so her back lands on the table.

"Yes, Soi-chan, punish me. I've been a very, very bad girl."

"Indeed you have."

I crawl on top of her, straddling her voluptuous form. I grind my hips into hers and feel her shaking with anticipation. My sadistic side always comes out in these moments of passion, and considering how bothersome she's been these few weeks, I think a little revenge on my part is in order. I bend down and lavish her neck with wet, sloppy kisses. She moves her head to the side and gives me more access. I bit a bit too roughly and leave and angry bruise. Pay back for the damn hickey on my neck she gave me last month, my team gave me hell ever since. Stupid hormonal girls.

"Soi…Fong…"

I slowly unbutton her blouse, caressing her skin inch by inch as. She looks up at me with pleading eyes, telling me to go faster, but I'm a cruel person and take my time as I mercilessly torture her. My hips start to move on their own, going in small circles as I throw her shirt aside. She arches beautifully into my hands as I grope her breasts. I'm more of an ass woman, but she continuously insists on pushing these globes into my face until I forget who and where I am. And suddenly it doesn't matter which part of her I like more, because this is Yoruichi and I love every part of her.

"More,"

"You want what?" My fingers crawl under her and unclasp her bra. I smirk into her skin above her chest.

"Please, Soi Fong, give me more."

"That's Captain Soi Fong, to you miss."

"Yes, oh god yes, Captain!"

I take a nipple into my mouth and swirl it around with my tongue. Through my own panties, I can feel her leaking profusely. It always amazes me how wet she can be, her body was amazingly sensitive and responded well to my touch. Despite how long we've been together and the countless times we've made love, she still acts like each time was our first time. I take immense pride in knowing that _I _am the only one who can make her so.

"Not to loud, Yoruichi, we're still in a library you know. There are people here who will here us."

She nods and bites the back of her hands. I smile wickedly and quickly move down, spreading her legs wider for me. Her aroma is thick and I groan out loud. I move her soaking panties aside and plunge into her opening. I insert a finger at the same time and hear her muffled cry. Her body is quaking; I can feel her about ready to dive off the deep end. I add two more fingers and quicken my face, watching in smug satisfaction as she pouring all over my hand.

A shadow moves not to far away from us and I abruptly stop. She makes a sound of protest but I tell her to be silent. The dark figure moves past us and makes its way down the stairs. An air of relief escapes me and I turn back to my woman. We almost got caught, but I can't bring myself to stop. Once I start something, I always have to finish.

"We'll make this quick."

I continue my ministrations and lose myself in the heat of the moment.

* * *

"Soi Fong, you're home late." My room mate smiles and greets me at the door. She takes me bag from me and moves to the kitchen.

"I…was at the library." I lock the door behind and me and follow her.

"Oh, studying for your finals again? "

"Yes, something like that." I check myself in the mirror and move a piece of hair out of my face.

"Why are you wearing that, did you stop by the gym or something?" She stops setting up the table and takes a loser look at my clothes. Sweat pants and a training shirt, they smelt like sweat and mud, but they were the only things I had on me. I sure as hell wasn't coming home wearing my school uniform after my little escapade.

"Uh…yeah, I went to practice a little after the library, so I didn't have time to change." I really didn't want to get into this conversation so I quickly changed the subject, "What's for dinner?"

Momo smiled at me and continued laying out the plates, "I made your favorite, sasazushi and kung-pao chicken."

"Really? Thank you! You're the best!" I rush to my room and grab a change of clothes before heading of to the bathroom, intent on washing all this stickiness off. To think, I walked all the way home with this goo in between my legs. And half of it wasn't even mine!

"Oh, by the way, you have a message here from some woman named Nanao Ise."

Shit…the school librarian, what the hell did she want? Fuck me….I knew I we should have waited!

"She said she would like to see you an d your girlfriend tomorrow, sometime about common courtesy for others and noise volume."

I feel my face turning red. I think I should kill myself.

"She said one of you guys forgot your bra at the scene of the crime, considering how big the cups are, it's probably Yoruichi's."

I didn't even need to turn around to see Momo smirking; I could feel it as I moved walked into the bathroom. As I set my clothes down and proceeded to strip my clothes off, my phone vibrates. Oh, I wonder who that could be. I roll my eyes and open the text message;

'Babe, I got a call from the school library, do you think anyone noticed us? Anyways, today was fun! Let's do it again sometime ^_~ love ya!'

Che, stupid woman.

* * *

**Yes, because this was a spur of the moment thing. Literally. I'm sitting at my desk and suddenly I'm just typing away, haha.**


End file.
